We analyzed sera reactive by HTLV I ELISA to pedigree reagents for HTLV I lot release. Sera were identified as HTLV I reactive by the Stanford Blood Bank. Lymphocytes from the positive patients were then analyzed to determine whether the patient was infected with HTLV I or HTLV II. PCR u specific primer pairs was performed. In addition, specific primer pairs and probes to HTLV II tax gene region were developed and characterized. We identified about 10 sera that were characterized as HTLV II by PCR that will be used as a reference and lot release panel. Two sera that were HTLV II positive were from husband and wife and represents a case of sexual transmission of HTLV II.